It has long been known to utilize hats, sun visors or other forms of head coverings to shield one's head and/or eyes from the sun. The need for a head covering of one form or another has been particularly acute at outdoor sporting events such as baseball or football games wherein the spectators are frequently exposed to the direct sunlight for extended periods of times. All to often the spectator has forgotten his or her hat or visor and is forced to purchase a hat or visor at the sporting event, frequently at decidedly marked up prices, in order to avoid suffering from over exposure to the sun resulting in either sunburn or in more extreme cases, sun stroke.
It is also been previously known to utilize pre-formed or easily expandable food and beverage trays at sporting events for the transportation of the spectator's food and beverage purchases from the concession stands to the spectator's seating area. Prior devices are frequently constructed from an inexpensive cardboard or paper mulch mixture. Normally these beverage trays have been discarded and thrown upon the stadium floors by the spectator upon his or her return to their seating area.
A need therefore exists for a method of improvising or otherwise constructing a hat or sun visor to protect spectators at sporting events when exposed to the direct sun light while at the same time helping to eliminate the indiscriminate discarding of waste material such as food and beverage trays.
It is an object of this invention to provide a food or beverage tray which upon completion of the transportation function as a food or beverage tray for transporting food and or beverages from the concession stand to the spectator's seating area, can be transformed into a hat or sun visor.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a food or beverage tray which upon being converted to a sun visor can be utilized as an advertising medium or novelty item.